Improvements have been added to the structure and materials of disposable diapers to provide compact packages convenient to carry.
However, packages containing several disposable diapers now on the market are still fairly heavy, some exceeding 3 kg, and carrying a package has been a considerable burden.
It is a conceivable solution for lightening a package of disposable diapers to decrease the number of disposable diapers per package, but such reduces distribution efficiency, incurring an increase of unit price and increasing the frequency of consumer purchases.
Mere cutting down the absorbent material to reduce the weight of individual disposable diapers would result in frequent leaks, making the diapers useless.
If absorbent articles such as disposable diapers are made thinner to make the package more compact, the absorbent article feels flimsy and makes a user feel a fear of leakage. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 212072/93 discloses a technique in which an ultrathin functional absorbent member is used while securing some thickness by a combined use of a bulk layer. According to this technique, it is possible to provide an absorbent article which comprises an ultrathin absorbent member and yet gives easy feelings, but the package is not at all compact.